Attraction
by WritersLove
Summary: Tsunade sends 6 of her shinobi to Suna, from the request of the Kazekage, Gaara. Neji is one of the 6 shinobi's and starts to feel.. attracted to Gaara. NejixGaara GaaraxNeji Yaoi. First Yaoi story, feedback would be nice


The harsh wind blew against the buildings in Sunagakure no Sato.

Godaime Kazekage Gaara sat in his office, staring at the six Konoha chunnins and two jounins. The Chuunin Exams were soon to be held in Suna in about a month and Gaara, not wanting to repeat a ambush like he did to Konohagakure, asked Konoha to ally him and watch out for those who seemed suspicious.

Team Kakashi and Team Gai were there. Sai, Uchiha Sasuke's replacement was insulting Uzumaki Naruto, who trying to insult him back.

Keyword: _Trying._

Haruno Sakura was trying to calm both the shinobi down, but failed miserably. She finally snapped and hit both of them on the head. Yamato, Kakashi's temporary replacement was looking at the pictures of the past Kazekage's, seemingly interested.

Maito Gai and Rock Lee were talking enthusiastically to each other about Youth. Tenten was sharpening one of her many weapons.

Hyuuga Neji, the pale-eyed boy, was staring at Gaara. Neji took Gaara's changed features. He was so handsome, his crimson red hair grew slightly, the rings around his eyes stayed the same and his facial features changed slightly. His chin was longer, taking a muscular look, his bone structure changed to fit his age, making him even more handsome than he already was.

Neji then looked into the Kazekage's beautiful aqua marine eyes. Those eyes, it was those that changed the most. In the past, they were filled with hatred, loneliness, and murderous intent. Now, they are just filled with calm and peacefulness, but there was a tiny bit in there that still had the same emotion as before, Loneliness. Those eyes practically screamed, "Love Me! Please!"

A small cough to gain the attention of the Ninja's escaped the red head. The 5 ninja's ignored him.

Gaara sighed and got a small book from his lifted it up in the air and dropped it on his desk.

Everyone was now looking at him.

"Now that I have your attention," Gaara began, "I thank you for coming here to help avoid an ambush that I would hate to happen. Considering that Suna is still a bit weak from the last attack."

Ah, the last Attack. That was when the Shukaku was forcefully taken out of him and was left for dead; thankfully, Chiyo-baa-sama gave her live to him.

Neji's eyes visibly hardened and he looked straight at the young Kazekage's eyes. They looked at each other for a moment before Gaara shifted away and continued his explanation.

3 Hours Later

"Kazekage-sama, Temari-san sent a letter for you from Konohagakure. She says it is important, and would like you to respond immediately." One of his messengers informed Gaara.

Gaara nodded and the messenger handed him the letter, bowed then left, closing the doors behind him.

Gaara looked at the letter curiously and opened it.

_'Oi, Otouto!_

How's being Kazekage doing? Paper work overflowing yet?

Anyway, as I told the messenger, this letter is Important.

Shikamaru and I are planning to get married, and I would like to have you here and bless the marriage. I already know Kankuro doesn't really care, but he supports the wedding.

Please respond immediately. You know I don't like waiting!

3 Sabaku no Temari'

_She's marrying the lazy ass? _Gaara thought and then sighed. _If I still said no, she'll get married to him no matter what. No use wasting time._

He then took out a blank piece of paper out of his desk and wrote a reply.

Paperwork Finished

Today's paper load was abnormally small and Gaara was glad about that. His secretary, Hitomi, probably did most of it.

Hitomi was like a younger sister to Gaara; she was loyal, shy, and petite, but had a good hard punch when she was angered.

Gaara decided to go visit the Konoha ninja in their hotel rooms, checking if everything was okay with them. He first wanted to check the Hyuuga boys' room. Something about him lured himself to him.

He cleaned his desk slightly, went to a closet in the corner of the room and put his Kazekage robes away.

He walked out of his office and saw that Hitomi was half asleep on her desk, Gaara walked up to her and looked at her laptop that she was working with and saw that she was working on a peace treaty with Hoshigakure, the Village Hidden under Stars.

She was always working on trying to get peace treaties with other villages. He smiled softly and shook her shoulder lightly, "Hitomi-san, go home now. I bet Kankuro is getting worried now."

Ah, yes, Hitomi was dating Kankuro. Kankuro now stayed away from bars, strippers and other ungodly things and tried to spend most of his time with Hitomi - unless she was working as Gaara's secretary.

She lazily nodded and shut her laptop and they walked out of the almost deserted building to the empty late night streets of Suna. They took their separate ways with a wave of the had and Gaara walked to the hotel that he assigned the Konoha nin to go.

He opened the door and a small bell rung, signaling a customer walked in. The man on the front desk looked up and quickly bowed at the presence of the Kazekage.

Gaara nodded his head at the man and he went up the stairs to where the Konoha nin were staying. He knocked one the first door and he heard something drop, shouts and curses then Naruto came out with a weird white and black hat on and he had a bright red mark on his forehead.

Gaara raised a non-existant eyebrow in question. Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "I was moving a bedside table, I tripped over my ramen bowl and hit my head on the table when I fell."

"Hn, just here to check if everything is fine."

"Everything's fine! Though, I would like to have more ramen." Naruto grinned.

Gaara sighed and nodded.

Closed the door on Naruto's face, he continued on to the next room, Sakura's.

"Hello Kazekage-sama." Sakura said kindly, she was in a robe and had a towel over her head.

Gaara noted that she recently came out of the shower.

"I'm just checking if everything is in order." Gaara infromered her.

She smiled and nodded, "Everything is fine Kazekage-sama." He nodded and went to the next-door, hearing Sakura's door click shut.

Sai came out of his room with his fake smile. "Hello Kazekage."

Gaara looked at him and repeated what he said to Sakura just seconds ago.

"Nothing is out of place Kazekage, thank you." Gaara nodded, moving to the next door, the sensei's.

"Konbanwa Yamato-san, Gai-san, I'm here to just check if everything is fine."

"Oh! Everything is fine, Kazekage-sama!" Gai said enthusiastically. Gaara nodded and knocked on Tenten's door, then Lee's - who had the same reaction as his teacher - and then to the silent Hyuuga's.

One knock, and the door was opened. The Hyuuga was surprise to see Gaara there, but didn't show it. He just recently came out of the shower and was just about to get dressed, but then he heard a knock, so he wasn't really fully decent.

A slight pink tint came on Gaara cheeks, but it wasn't noticeable. Neji only had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was dripped wet, and it cascaded down his muscular chest. Gaara averted his eyes from Neji's body and looked into his eyes.

"Just here to check if everything is in order." Gaara told Neji, trying his best to keep his emotionless exposure.

"Everything is fine Kazekage-sama." Gaara nodded but still stood there in front of Neji uncertainly.

"Kazekage-sam--" Neji started.

"Gaara, the Kazekage-sama is starting to get annoying." Gaara told Neji.

Neji nodded and started again, "Gaara, I wish to be frank with you. You are different from others. You like to stay away from other people, like to keep to yourself as much as possible."

Gaara looked at him weirdly, where was Neji going?

"That makes me attracted to you."

Gaara stood shocked, if that was shocking, then what Neji did next was amazing!

Neji grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him into the room and crashed lips with his in a wonderful passionate kiss. Gaara's eyes widened and his jaw slowly dropped, letting the Hyuuga slither his tongue in.

Gaara, getting over his shock, slowly took everything in; Hyuuga Neji likes him and Hyuuga Neji is now kissing him. Gaara felt Neji's warm tongue massage his own, practically screaming him to kiss back.

Gaara's tongue then moved with Neji's, not liking the lack of power over people.

Gaara grabbed Neji's hands that were holding Gaara's waist and slowly pushed him to a wall where Gaara took full control.

Neji smirked in the kiss. He accepted his homosexuality months ago, when he, and the rest of his team and Naruto's, rescued Gaara. He wanted him and him only.

The lack of air was getting the better of both of them and they broke the kiss, gasping for air greedily.

After a few minutes of regaining his breath. Gaara leaned in and pecked Neji's lips. "I guess I should say that, I'm attracted to you."

Neji grinned slightly and kissed Gaara again. Gaara gave a small smile into the kiss.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I breathe_

_Holding onto all I'm feeling_

_Savour this heart that's healed._


End file.
